Known Duty
by astyanax
Summary: Prince Harlod Potter is finally getting his wish. He's finally going to Hogwarts. Now all he has to deal with is making top marks, surviving Tom Riddle and evading one very dedicated Slytherin. AU HPDM


Title: Known Duty

Chapter one: Practice Makes Perfect

Harry had practiced it a million times in his mind. Weeks of planning and scheming had led him to a perfect argument, flawless with a seemingly easy execution. He expected to waltz in, lay it down and leave in victory before the afternoon tea arrived. His confidence was such that he strolled into the Throne Room, looking quite smug.

However he did not foresee a paralysis under his father's suspicious eyes and his mother's knowing gaze. And he groaned loudly when his mother's right eyebrow arched, a forewarning sign if he ever saw one. He knew at that moment he had to speak quickly, or risk losing what ever edge he might have entered with. He had to fight for his independence.

"I'm not asking for a lot," He told his mother and father. His chin was set high in order to address his parents formally. "But I am Sixteen, and I don't think it's fair that I'm kept in here--kept locked up like I am."

He peered closely at his parents, looking for their reactions, or perhaps a weakness he could exploit.

He had originally intended to work on his mother. His mother truly wanted him to find happiness, and in this wish she indulged him. Harry wondered if he could use this to overpower her motherly instincts. Though now his father showed signs of breaking. It was the look in his father's eyes that gave Harry hope. There was an understanding of some sorts that told Harry his father did feel sympathy. His father had some idea or remembrance of what it felt like to be denied freedom.

"Harry, we just want to keep you safe." Yes, Harry could tell his mother would be the one to attempt to persuade him. She always wanted to keep him safe, and he was tired of always feeling content and comfortable. "Scotland can be a dangerous place, especially if people know how you are, and we don't doubt they will. I know you want to attend Hogwarts but your father and I are in charge of assessing the danger such a school poses to you, and the danger you pose to the other students."

Harry frowned. "Mother," He lost hope on her seconds later, and instead turned to his father. "Father, you personally know I speak of. You know why I want to go there, and why my heart is telling me so."

"Your mother is right, Harry." James could quite plainly see the betrayal in his son's eyes. "We don't want to risk your life. With your title you cannot attend Hogwarts with assured safety."

Harry's fingernails dug into the palms of his clenched fists. "You're being hypocritical. You attended Hogwarts for all Seven years, while I only ask for two. Furthermore, I would not be the only student _gifted_ with a title. In attendance to Hogwarts are other princes, whom have been perfectly intergraded into the system. A duchess and duke are also attending this year, and the children of all noble houses of the area are enrolled. I would not stand out so much, you see."

"Yes, I did attend," The King allowed. "but times were not so dark, and nor was there a threat to our world so large as there is now. You are special Harry, as is our family in its entirety. We shape the future, and our people depend on us to stand tall and in health. You are aware of the exceeding danger you are in. You have knowledge of the caution that must be taken until December. Hogwarts is clearly out of the question."

Attention and surprise was sparked. "Has something changed?" Harry admittedly did not take well to politics or war. Neither particularly interested him. His parents also told him very little, and this suited him well.

"Forces are massing outside and inside our boarders. The enemy is growing while our allies become less and less. We cannot be sure of anything at the moment and for that reason your mother and I do not feel comfortable sending you to Scotland by yourself."

Harry nearly jumped at the loophole he had discovered. Past arguments set aside, he launched a new attack. "I won't be alone. Draco is at Hogwarts. I could accompany him this year and that way I would be alone."

"Noble as that statement is," James looked on with sorrow in his voice. "Draco is not enough. If we were to send you, there would have to be assurance of your protection. While Draco is skilled, he would be no match against multiple aggressors. Draco is not a companion that would suit you for this matter."

"Don't you see?" His mother broke to him. "If it were possible we would allow you to attend Hogwarts. We just don't want to risk your future or the future of this kingdom." She was giving him a pleading look from which he gave a small nod and sighed deeply. "I love you, Harry."

"I love you, too," His voice was low and he barely recognized how troubled it sounded. "I love you, dear mother, with everything in my heart. But you are driving a wedge in between us. You're trying to coddle me, and hide me away from a danger that can't be nearly as big as you assume. I am not a child, but you treat me like one. I will always love you, because you are my mother and the woman that birthed me. You and father have raised me, shown me right from wrong, humility, charity, honor and everything else a man could someday hope to have. For that I will always carry you in my heart, but I will never forgive you."

He tipped forward in the ceremonial bow and fled the room as calmly as he could manage.

In his wake both parents looked equally distraught. "What are we going to do with him?" Lily asked James in an exhausted voice. "It is become far too difficult to win these arguments, and he certainly is compelling."

"He certainly is our son," James corrected. "He's got that thirst for independence that I had in his age. He wants to go places and see people. He's a free spirit that is feeling caged at this very moment. You've passed along fiery determination that speaks to me, and it is saying we won't be able to protect him for very long. He's nearly grown and we don't want to admit that."

Lily did understand James, and contrary to her son's belief, she understood Harry as well. She merely knew her worry was interfering. "Hogwarts isn't safe, James. There are far too many ways in and out of that school. To many people would have access to him. People who cannot hurt him while he is here. As much as I trust Albus, the opportunities that would be presented are far too great." Her hand settled over her husband's. "I can't lose Harry."

"We might lose him if we don't let him go." James rose from his chair with a small groan and crossed to where his best friends were standing. "I know the two of you have something to say on this issue." He watched with a vaguely amused expression as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin shuffled. Something caught the King's eye and his mood turned drastically. They obviously had something to say.

"It isn't our place," Remus began, only to have his partner cut him off.

"Harry is not safe here, either."

Leave it to Sirius to be as blunt as possible.

James felt Lily's hand settle on his right shoulder. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Have you heard something?"

Sirius nodded, looking grim. He took his job of protecting the Royal family very seriously. James was his best friend. They had gone to school together, lived together and now stood side by side to protect a country. James and his family would always be one of his top priorities.

"There are rumors going around about Harry. The people are beginning to understand just how powerful he'll be, and what he can achieve in his lifetime. Some people see hope in Harry, but others do not. Word has reached my ears that there are groups of people who perceive Harry as a threat. Plots and plans are surfacing along with Harry's name, and I have reason to believe action will be taken against him." Sirius rubbed his eyes wearily. "These rumors are coming from both outside and inside the castle. There could be aggression from within these walls."

"We think it's Riddle." Remus blanched at his own words.

"What do you suggest?" James asked Remus, finding his chief counselor always offered sound advice. "Would you have us send him away? To a place where he will have very few allies and many more enemies?"

Sirius cut in. "We do believe there would be less of a risk to his health away from here. At least until we have more information. Right now there are few outside The Order we can trust, and whom we know will not easily be swayed by money or fear. Lately specific guards and chamber hands have been seen leaving the castle late at night. They disappear for the night and return in the morning before they suspect anyone has noticed. Anyone in the castle has access to Harry, and spies are plentiful."

"Currently we have been assigning Order members to watch over Harry and Jane." Remus told the anxious parents. "And a few have been sent to establish connections in America. Something is brewing and I feel comfortable with the Order active and moving about. The rumors about Harry lead to Riddle and we believe Riddle is up to something. We have to find out what Riddle is planning, his allies and why he seems so interested in Harry."

Lily grasped her husband's arm tightly. "Why does Riddle see Harry as the larger threat? Why not Jane? She is marrying this December. She is bring stability to a second line, and securing that our family will continue to rule. She will propel us past Riddle's grasp. Jane will give the people an heir and hope."

Sirius and Remus shared a short look that worried James. "Remus and I have an idea, but we will nee to look further into it. We will however, inform you as soon as we have something solid."

"You really think sending Harry away would be the best option?"

Sirius nodded to Lily. "We can work some sort of agreement out with Dumbledore and plant members of The Order near and in the school. Draco will be there to keep an eye on anything suspicious and to watch out for Harry. Of course one of us would need to go as well, to serve as his guardian. I would not consider sending Harry without either myself or Remus."

The Queen slouched slightly. "Sirius, you've been adamant about keeping Order members here. How are we to afford sending anyone over with him? And you certainly cannot leave your post. We need you here, figuring out what Riddle is doing."

"I'll go," Remus told Lily and James. "I've been meaning to contact a few members located around Hogwarts. This will give me the opportunity to secure a safe meeting and inform them of recent developments. The Weasely family has been waiting patiently for nearly a month, and I know they've begun to suspect something is wrong. I would like to address them personally, rather than risk some sort of message. I could take this time to strengthen our ties."

"Are you sure?" Lily stressed with a other's worry in her eyes. "Are you absolutely sure that Harry would be safer over there? Harry needs to be where he can be watched. He's a teenager and he'll be with other teenagers who are reckless. Harry can't afford to be reckless. Boys in general are reckless."

James gave Lily a slanted look. "Harry is not reckless. He's responsible, mature and he knows how to take care of himself. He won't allow himself to be influenced greatly by his peers. He knows the consequences that come with his actions, and he will act accordingly."

Lily nodded, though it was still clearly evident she was not pleased. "Then there is only one thing left to do." James raised his eyebrows at this. "You've got to tell him we've changed our minds."

Sirius patted James sympathetically on the back while Remus merely smile. "Harry is never going to let me live this down," He stated.

"Such as life, my old friend," Sirius chuckled. "So go talk to him and I'll make contact with Dumbledore and Malfoy."

"Another thing," Remus halted James from leaving. "When you speak with Harry please make sure he knows that Draco is not to be trusted unconditionally. While I trust the boy and his convictions, I do not trust the Malfoy name." James' expression led Remus to believe the King did suspect something as well, so he continued on. "Make sure Harry is aware of the recent and distrustful activities of his father. The greatest spies are the ones closest to us."

"You suspect Draco?" Lily doubted this.

"No," Remus shook his head convincingly. "Draco's intentions towards Harry are pure. But Sirius and I suspect Lucius might be in contact with Riddle. Draco will loose association with the Malfoy name after his eighteenth birthday, but until then we believe Riddle might urge Lucius to use Draco in an attempt to hurt Harry. We need Harry to be careful around Draco Malfoy. He should be wary of an attack from the inside."

"Don't fret, Lily" Sirius told her softly, seeing the doubt well up again. "Draco swore his allegiance to Harry with clear eyes. He would never do anything to harm Harry. Remus and I merely worry that Draco might be used as a pawn by his father. My cousin is our alley to Harry, and to this country."

"Anything else?" Lily asked, running a hand through her hair, subconsciously checking for gray.

Sirius smiled wide. "Ask Harry to bring me back a souvenir?"

His smile just happened to be infectious.

Harry slipped sideways into a plush, red chair situated in his sitting room. Across from him in an identical chair sat his sister, Jane. She sat with the posture Harry knew he ought to have, but instead crossed his arms and slumped further. He loved his sister dearly, yet hated that she often sided with their parents, and was currently doing so. Now he was fighting his second battle of the day, and losing it as well.

"They only do what they think is best, Harry." It was her motherly tone, and Harry hated it when she sounded exactly like their mother.

"Yes," He agreed. "They do what they think is best for me, but not what is best."

His sister was not amused, and smoothed an invisible wrinkle in her ridding pants. "You're they're baby boy. They're going to lose you in a few years, and they're just trying to hold on to you for as long as possible."

"They're suffocating me."

"They don't see that," And it was a strong point. "And you don't have the patience to show them. You run through some rant about how they treat you like a child, and then prove everything they say by running away to your room to cry. You're obviously sending them mixed signals."

Harry childishly kicked a shoe at her. "I do not cry."

Her eyes softened at the sad look on her brother's face. "Listen, Harry, if Hogwarts means so much to you I'll work on the parents, okay?"

"It's going to be too late by the time you cause them to cave. The semester starts in nearly a week. My chance is over, and it looks like I'll be spending another year with boring, stuffy old men teaching me things they can barely remember." He dropped his head back to rest on the arm rest.

"I do feel better, though. I'd much rather you did not go," Jane told him, gaining a harsh glare from Harry.

"I bet it's wonderful for you. I stay out of your way, up in a room with old men who smell bad, while you and Charlie prance around and plan your wedding. A perfect way to get your little, annoying brother out of the way."

Jane rose from her seat and gathered her ridding gloves and hat. "No, Harry, I'm glad because if you stay I can watch over you. I'm sure Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius have noticed an increase in activity with Riddle. That evil man is gaining strength and finding allies in our own trusted friends. He'll be coming after us soon, and I'd feel better if you were here. Here we have our parents, and The Order."

"You don't even know who is in The Order," Harry snapped.

"Our parents are, and so are Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus. And I've got a hunch Moody is. Uncle Sirius and Moody talk to each other quite a bit, and I know he's trusted. Plus, once Charlie and I are married, we'll be allowed to join. Once I know who is in The Order I'll know who to trust you with."

"Everyone is always treating me like a kid!" His face was taking on a nasty shade of red.

"You are just a kid, Harry. A mature your title demands you to be, you're still a kid on the inside. You just turned sixteen and yet you act like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. For once would you let someone take care of you? Will you let someone worry over you?"

Harry turned his nose up. "You know, you tell at me because I'm so childish, and then you proceed to tell me that it's okay to be a kid. You don't make any sense! So you don't you just get out of my room, okay? Go ride your horses or do whatever you do with Charlie and leave me be. I need to cool down and you are certainly not helping."

"Alright, Harry. Just remember I love you." Yet for her words she received no answer.

"Is that anyway to speak to your sister?"

Harry bend his head around towards the door, already having identified the person from his voice. His father's voice however did not carry the visual frown he was now receiving as the King shut his bedroom door.

"I don't, usually," He said frankly. "But she made me mad."

"Still," His father pressed. "You should show a bit more respect. She is going to be your Queen one day." James seated himself where his daughter had been moments ago.

Harry said confidently, "I doubt she'll have me beheaded for being a smart-ass," Then stopped to consider his sister and her red temper. "Then again, I think I will apologize later."

James laughed deeply. "A wise choice my son. The women of this family are not to be regarded lightly."

"So why are you here?" Harry asked, hopping to prompt his father. He was done with his temper tantrum and ready to go visit the library or write to a friend.

In front of Harry a medium sized envelope was placed on the glass table. Harry noted his name was sprawled across it in a beautiful script, and he reached for his hesitantly. "Thank your Uncle Sirius and your Uncle Remus," James told him, and only then did Harry realize what the envelope was for.

"Tell me you aren't kidding," Harry demanded, deathly serious. The letter was clutched in his hands and with a sharp nod from his father, he let out a deep breath. "Thank you so much!" He threw his arms around his father's neck. "How'd you get it so soon?"

"Your mother and I have had this since you first brought up the subject of Hogwarts. I do believe Albus has been pestering me more than you for enrollment. This letter contains the lists of materials you'll need for this upcoming year. I'll make sure they'll be available to you by the deadline."

Harry's head tilted back and he felt a rush of happiness run through his body. He was finally going to Hogwarts, and it hardly felt real.

"There are conditions, Harry," James said, and this had Harry sitting up in his seat properly. The look in his eyes said he'd do anything. "Firstly, while the students at Hogwarts share dorm rooms, you will not. I will arrange for you to have a separate room that will link directly to your guardian's room."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. When his father said guardian he usually mean a person who would constrict his every move. A protector of sorts who would become so obsessed with keeping him safe, nothing else would matter. If that was the case maybe it was better he did not go. Thankfully James recognized the look on Harry's face.

"Your Uncle Remus has already agreed to go with you. He has business in Scotland at the current time and it will be most convenient for him to go with you." The oozing puddle of giddy teenager across from him caused James to worry further. "You will do what he says, Harold."

Uh, oh. Harry knew that tone all too well. He had to play his cards right or his father was liable to back out at any moment.

"You don't go anywhere without him knowing, or do anything without telling him first. Anyone who might have access to your rooms must be cleared through him, and if you break these rules at any time your mother and I will bring you right home."

"I understand," Harry told him, a little too quickly for James to be pleased. "I'll make sure Uncle Remus knows everything."

"Secondly," Harry knew there was always a second, and in this case there might be a third. "Secondly stick close to Draco." Ugh, Harry remarked silently. "Like it or not, Draco will look out for you. Remus cannot be with you during your meals and classes, so Draco will be there for you instead." James leaned forward and his eyes narrowed. "I dearly hope you did not use his name in order to sway me into letting you attend, without any intention of actually using whatever protection he can offer."

Of course Harry had. He had nothing against Draco. When they had been younger they had been practically inseparable. However through the years and the contracts Harry had grown to find Draco part of a fate he couldn't escape. One he surely did not deny, but did slightly resent. Draco was ... well, he hadn't seen Draco in nearly a year and Harry wasn't quite sure what he was like now. It seemed Draco Malfoy changed every time they met.

"I know you and mother are really pushing for Draco and I to grow closer at our current age," His voice grew weaker. "But forcing us together for a majority of the day certainly isn't the way to do it. Past experiences have taught us that much."

"Don't you joke, Harry," James warned. "Draco is going to be the most important person in your life soon, and it's time you got used to that idea. You skirt around the issue and evade Draco most of the time. Recently I've felt as if you've begun to defy the contract." James was comforted at Harry's vicious shake. He hadn't truly believed that anyway. "Draco isn't pushing you away, so why are you?"

"It's because there isn't a balance, but you already knew that. Draco can't help himself, and should I be blamed that I can?"

"Draco is a lot of the reason you're being allowed to attend Hogwarts. In light of this please make an attempt to forge some sort of bond--or at least begin one."

"I didn't choose Draco," Harry told his father solemnly. "But all my life I've been rather nice about the situation. I know my place and I know what is good for my kingdom. I have never denied Draco, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't insinuate that I do it daily. If you lay off me just a bit I'll stick close to him, alright?"

"There is something else concerning Draco, and I want you to listen very closely." Harry noted the different degree of fear. There was something very serious that was getting under his father's skin. "The situation between the royal court and Lucius Malfoy is unique at the moment. There might be a drastic threat soon."

"Is there a breach of contract?" Harry asked sharply.

"No," James said. "Neither of you have done anything to warrant such a breach. The problem lies in Draco's father and his apparent ties to Tom Riddle. At the current moment we don't have any proof of an alliance, but I need you to be on your guard while at Hogwarts. Draco would never hurt you, but someone else might try and gain access to you through him. Draco is your strength and your weakness, and you must be aware of this."

The teenage tucked his legs underneath him. "You think Draco's father would want to hurt me?"

"That is my personal fear. As you know Lucius and I have never truly gotten along. The contract was drawn up purely for future alliance purposes, but nothing more. At the time of signing Lucius was in control of much of the land to the west of our boarders. It was purely an economical and political move on our parts."

Harry had always known as the third child in his family and second son he was merely a bargaining tool. He had grown with that knowledge and come to accept it.

"I suspect he may try to break your contract because of a new alliance with Rom Riddle. He knows when Draco turns eighteen he automatically inherits the head Malfoy title, the lands and any other capitol. In a few short years Draco will become more powerful than Lucius, and that's making the current head of the Malfoy family very nervous."

"How would breaching the contract help him?" Harry really wanted to know.

"If the contract is not filled on Draco's eighteenth birthday it will automatically become annulled and Lucius will keep everything. Draco will not be eligible for his father's title until Lucius' death. The inner court currently believes Lucius wants to take his title to Riddle and pledge allegiance."

"That's right," Harry realized. "His allegiance to Riddle would mean nothing without a title, and he is going to lose it rather soon." Harry stood slowly and folded his hands behind his back. "Basically you're telling me to trust Draco but be wary of his father?" He stepped over to large bay windows and glanced down to the lush royal gardens. He hated to think he would be leaving it all in a few short years--or less then that if his parents had their way.

"Just please be very careful, Harry. I don't know what I'd do if --" His father's broke and Harry crossed swiftly to give the much taller man a strong hug.

His father didn't have to say anything else. Harry understood the King's fears, and how much trust he was currently being given. It was hard for his father to let his children go, and on some degree Harry believe it was harder for the King rather than the Queen. Of course his father hadn't always been so protective over his children, but recent years had everyone concerned over the royal family. Harry guessed his father felt like his children were leaving him, and partly that was true. Two years ago his eldest brother had renounced his title and had left for the United States. He had all but disappeared from radar, and his father had taken it especially hard. Even Harry who had maintained contact was hearing less and less from the strong willed, independent prince. And now his sister was getting married.

His father was clinging to the last of his children, and as little as Harry liked it, he understood.

"Don't worry, dad," Harry told him, resting his forehead on his father's broad shoulder. "I'll make sure I'm safe. Remus will know everything and I will stay close to Draco. You have nothing to worry about."

This seemed to relieve James just a bit more. "Concentrate on making top marks and I'll see you back here for Christmas break. You've got your pledges and Jane's wedding to look forward to."

Harry's own smile dropped off slightly. "That's right!" His hands slapped the sides of his face. "Jane's wedding!" Then his smile returned and he folded back into his father's embrace. "I guess I'll just have to be okay, then. I have to come back and see my sister get married." Harry breathed deeply and pressed his ear over his father's heart. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

James' eyes sparkled. "I love you, too, Harry. I worry because I love you."

"Alright," Harry crossed his arms. "What's bugging you? You got most of it off your chest in our little talk here, but there is obviously more. You're holding back something you don't want me to know. You're trying unusually hard to push me towards Draco. Any other day you might have left the issue alone, but there _is_ something else. Fess up, dad."

His father's words made him freeze and grab onto the man for support.

"Tom Riddle's son is attending Howarts, and he'll be out to hurt you."

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, happy now?


End file.
